kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Buck Strickland
Buck Strickland is the owner, founder, and operator of the Strickland Propane family of Propane dealers in the Texas area. He is the boss of Hank Hill and historically known for his modest start in the business and general business smarts. These attributes have been worn away by life and been replaced with many habits which often come in the way of his business decisions. He is also known for his many affairs and his off-and-on marriage to Elizabeth Strickland. Buck Strickland hired Hank Hill from his job at Jean's West and taught Hank the virtues of the Propane business with a passion that Hank soon picked up. They worked together for many years and Hank began to carry much of the burden of business as Strickland slowly lost his passion and interest in his work. Passion he shifted towards to his extramarital activities and lust for alcohol and strip clubs. Besides all of his shortcomings, Hank has rarely seen beyond his original perception of Strickland being a well-kept, honorable and smart business leader unless the consequences of Strickland's decisions are going to seriously negatively effect his coworkers, customers and family life. Buck is an incredibly wealthy man, and often uses his wealth to try and get with younger women, on one occasion even proposing to Luanne, who turned him down because he was too old for her. In addition to Strickland Propane, he owns Sugarfoot's BBQ and other business ventures. He is a compulsive gambler, betting on virtually any event or game, however he seems to prefer the racetracks. His habit is to the extent he would even use company profits to continue playing and has even made wagers on underground betting and bloodsports. In more recent times, Strickland has shown very little care for his employees, including Hank which he has professed to be his “Golden Goose” suggesting Hank's diligence and work ethic are largely responsible for keeping his business afloat. He has fired people on a whim and even closed the whole Arlen Strickland Propane business without severance for employees; a decision brought on by heavy competition and reversed under extraordinary circumstances . Even with all of his shortcomings, Buck Strickland is known to come around when times get hard and make things right for himself and the people around him. Trivia * In High Anxiety, he tried to frame Hank to save his wife when Debbie was found dead and she was a suspect. Hank immediately forgave him. *In Hank Fixes Everything, he temporarily fired long time employee Joe Jack to save money. *Buck's appearance (and to a lesser extent, his mannerisms) were possibly based on that of Lyndon B. Johnson, the Texas native who served as 36th President of the United States (1963-1969) *He is sometimes seen having conversations while using the toilet—a known habit of Johnson. *In Bad Girls, Bad Girls, Whatcha Gonna Do, he is seen stealing the employee coffee fund money during a poker game held after-hours at Strickland Propane. *Buck drives a silver Cadillac Seville. However to impress women, he purchased a '69 Plymouth Baracuda. Category:Characters Category:Strickland Propane Staff Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters